tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode five
shot241.png|Out of the Ilex Forest, and onto a new route! shot242.png|Ditto? That's disappointing :/ shot243.png|So yeah, I beat the Ditto, and now I'm fighting some of the trainers along the path. Nothing too exciting going on, right now. shot244.png|Another level for our newest member! shot245.png|Oh, snaaaaap. JLOM wrecked you, bro. shot246.png|Another victim of Team Unstoppable :) shot247.png|What the heck is this crap? O_O Ain't no Brandon besides me, yo! shot248.png|Yeah, gainin' levels by beating that imposter... shot249.png|You should have thought twice before trying to commit identity theft, you vagrant... shot250.png|Oh yeah? Well you in Team Unstoppable's classroom now, sonny. And you're about to get schoolhouse rocked. shot251.png|Even the mighty Bulbasaur is no match for Fan! shot252.png|:O She gon' evolvez! shot253.png|Hahaha...silly Hoppip... shot254.png|Heck yeah, I love me some Beedrill. In my LeafGreen Nuzlocke, I had a Beedrill by the name of "Fast Eddie". He made it all the way to lv. 28 before he bought the farm. shot255.png|That should be helpful. shot256.png|Here's Jessica's new stats, page one. shot257.png|Could use some work, but overall, not bad. Not bad. She has a decent Special Defense, for a Beedrill. shot258.png|That would be a biiiiig help. shot259.png|Sorry, JLOM. It's only temporary, so I'll have room in my party for the Odd Egg that the other person at the table is going to give me. shot260.png|Heck yeah, bro. I'm taking bets, what do ya'll think it will be? I'm hoping for either Tyrogue, Magby or Elekid. Especially Tyrogue. shot261.png|Gaaaah. It's going to take forever to hatch this sucka -.- shot262.png|Doing some training in the meantime, and Fan is showing zero mercy :) shot263.png|:O Oh, yeeeees! Fan just became a wrecking ball of in-yo-face-ness. shot264.png|New city, time to screw around here for a while, until the egg hatches. Maybe I'll head up the road and fight some more chumps. shot265.png|I decided to whoop some chumps :) shot266.png|Oh, yeah. Can anyone stop Fan the Unstoppable? Taking bets now. shot267.png|Oh, Bocaj :) I love you so much. Always a team player, helping to raise up the newbies. Always willing to fight the toughest opponents by yourself. You're a true bro, bro. shot268.png|...What? But...how could this be? No...not Bocaj...not my second capture...not against a Marill who spammed Roll-out...Oh, Bocaj...I'm so sorry it ended like this... shot269.png|You do not deserve life, Camper Elliot. You took my bro. shot270.png|:( Why did it have to be like this...is there no Poke-mercy? shot271.png|What's left of Team Unstoppable, minus JLOM who is still with the daycare people. shot272.png|Sorry, Jessica. After losing Bocaj like that, I think it would be safer for you to stay here until you level up a little. shot273.png|That Growlithe put up a tough fight, it was level 17. Even Bruno was having trouble against it. So, I decided to test out Fan's new Hyper Fang move, with pleasant results. shot274.png|F-F-Fan? Et tu, Fan? D: What a cruel, and angry God! What fresh Hell is this? Alas, poor Fan...I knew her, well. She taught me that it really is more noble to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. I was truly fortunate to have known you, Fan. Bocaj and you have not died in vain. shot275.png|Thanks to you, I'm one friend weaker... :`( shot276.png|Oh, Fan...my first capture...The Nuzlocke will never be the same, without you... shot277.png|Oh, yeah, I got a bike. I need to do some serious brooding on wheels. shot278.png|You've got a lot on your shoulders now, Kevvy. You, Bruno and JLOM are the only founding members of Team Unstoppable left. shot279.png|Atta boy, Kevvy :) shot280.png|You go, Bruno. Unleash your rage. shot281.png|That's my team captain, right there, folks. shot282.png|New teammate...it still feels too soon, though. shot283.png|Sure, why not? shot284.png|Short for Treyquisha. shot285.png|You've got some big shoes to fill, miss thang... shot286.png|Kevvy's become quite an important member, hasn't he? shot287.png|Welcome to Jurassic P---National Park. >.> ...I'm funny, I promise... shot288.png|A new Pidgey? :/ He'll never replace Bocaj...But, I welcome him with open arms, to Team Unstoppable. shot289.png|Yeah... shot290.png|Welcome to the team, Webly. You've got some serious, serious wings to fill... shot291.png|That's right...fight, fly-boy... shot292.png|You've still got a 'ways to go. shot293.png|Gettin' close. shot294.png|One more level...sigh. shot295.png|Yeah, I decided to go back and get JLOM from the daycare. He's level 16, now. shot296.png|Here we go... shot297.png|:) It's a little bittersweet, considering Bocaj just passed on 20 or so screenshots ago...but you've done good, Webly. shot298.png|The egg! It's hatching! Gimme my Tyrogue! shot299.png|-.- You have no idea how pissed I am, right now. You're getting boxed. Forever. shot300.png|Well, that concludes episode five. We lost two vital members of the team, and gained a few more. Including this disappointing piece of pink bubblegum.